Surprise Yaoi!
by Dracobolt
Summary: Garet and Alex both get more than they bargained for when they meet unexpectedly one evening. Slash


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Golden Sun; Nintendo and Camelot do.

* * *

It was late evening in Vale. Just before midnight, and most of the villagers had retired earlier and were asleep by then. Although the moon was full, clouds drifted across the sky, obscuring most of Luna's glow. All in all, Alex felt that this was as good a night as any to divest Isaac of the last quarter of the Golden Sun.

The blue-haired Adept crept from shadow to shadow, humming his theme song as he searched for Isaac's house. While Alex wished he could just go through the village systematically burning the place to the ground with his god-like powers, he was sadly still rather weak from hauling himself out of the ruins of a mountain. Anyway, he reflected, there was something to be said for stealth. It was certainly a lot classier than wanton destruction.

Hearing the sound of footsteps and off-key humming, Alex paused. He saw someone come around the side of a building, and so he ducked into the shadows of a house. This movement attracted the stranger's attention, however, and the person walked over to where Alex was.

Alex recognized the person as one of Isaac's friends, the redhead. After a moment, the name came to him: Garet. The situation was not good. Garet was sure to recognize him and attack him, and in Alex's present state, he felt that Garet would have a good chance of beating him. It was time for him to put his cunning mind to work.

Garet beat him to the punch. "Hey, Mia!" the redhead said, a bit too loudly. His breath reeked of alcohol.

Relieved to have been handed an out, Alex affected a falsetto voice and replied, "Hello, Garet. What are you doing out so late? You should be in bed."

"You're right I should," Garet said, putting his hands on Alex's shoulder's and pinning him to the wall of the house. "Your bed," he said, and then kissed Alex roughly.

A wave of disgust washed over Alex as Garet thrust his tongue into Alex's mouth. Alex could taste the ale the other man had been drinking, and he thought that he might vomit.

Alex managed to pull away for a moment. "Garet, shouldn't-" He was cut off by another hungry kiss, and now Garet's hands were pawing at his clothes, reaching up under his shirt.

Garet began to grope for breasts, boldly at first, and then more curiously when the targets were not found. He pulled away and asked, "Mia, what's wrong with your boobs?"

He was answered with a punch to the nose. Garet spun away with a howl, hands cupped around his bleeding nose.

"I'm Alex, you horny twit!" Alex growled, wiping his mouth on his shirt sleeve. "You imbecile! You couldn't even tell you weren't groping your own girlfriend!"

"You do look a lot like her," Garet said sheepishly.

"Ugh, I feel dirty now," Alex muttered.

"So what are you doing here, anyway?" Garet asked.

"Well, if you must know, I was going to find Isaac, kill him, and take the power that is rightfully mine, but right now I just want to take a long shower and wash away the shame," Alex snapped. "We will never speak of this again, agreed?"

Garet nodded vigorously. "Agreed. I don't need to be reminded that I was making out with some dude."

They gave twin shudders, and then Alex gave Garet a nod and walked away, heading out of Vale.

Garet, for his part, was definitely no longer in the mood. He'd have to apologize to Mia the next day for not meeting her for their tryst, but he knew that if he went, he'd just keep imagining her as Alex, and that was a definite turn-off. He headed back to his house.

The front door opened silently, and to Garet's relief, none of his relatives were about, rustling up midnight snacks. He tiptoed up the stairs, past all the bedroom doors. Right before reaching his own room, he passed his sister's door. Unusually, it was ajar, and even more unusually, sounds were coming from inside.

Curious, Garet peeked into his sister's bedroom. He watched for a moment before turning away in horror. Normally, the site of two chicks doing it would have been exciting for him, but not when they were his sister and his girlfriend.


End file.
